It is well-known to produce alcohol from natural grain, for example, corn, by cooking the corn by direct contact with steam in the presence of an enzyme thereby initiating liquification to form starch, saccharification of the starch to sugar in the presence of a second enzyme, fermenting the sugar in the presence of yeast to produce an alcohol which is thereafter distilled to recover absolute alcohol. The insoluble organic effluent material resulting from the above series of operations is dried producing dried distillers grain which is a valuable animal feed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,342,330 to Christensen; 2,892,757 to Markham; 4,309,254 to Dahlstrom, et al; and 4,321,328 to Hoge disclose the steps heretobefore stated as well-known.